


Red Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dawn (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Death, F/M, Invasion, Koreans, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marines, Minor Character Death, Murder, Red Dawn AU, Russians, Survival, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf AU, War, Wolverines, invasion of united states, tyranny, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Red Moon

_"Fears of a second recession have caused panic in Europe's financial markets. The severity of this recession will cause more pain before it ends European Union cannot bail out Greece. You've seen the government of Spain coming out and saying we've had the same problem. Portugal says the same thing. There's some talk that Italy could be in trouble. US intelligence officials are growing more and more concerned that foreign operatives are surveilling computer systems that control America's infrastructure. It's now clear this cyber threat is one of the most serious national security challenges we face as a nation. Then it might have the ability to go in and cripple financial networks, nuclear plants, chemical plants, all of which would have devastating effect. North Korea has now joined the Pacific Rim Cooperation Organization. The group's formation is a clearer warning that further intervention in the region by the U.S. and its allies will not be tolerated. A South Korean TV station reports that North Korean leader Kim Jong II suffered a stroke. His third and youngest son, Kim Jong-Eun has been tapped to inherit power. Promoted from a nobody to high political and military office. As a kid, he was really loved by his father because he had a fit of anger. He will now lead the world's fourth largest army. Groups are fighting against Russia's government from within its borders. Rebels were planning to increase their violent campaign as the country preparesfor the presidential elections. Russia's pouring more troops into the Georgian capital, Tbilisi. Ex-Soviet Georgia has become a focus of tension between Russia and the West. We're working to reset our relationship with Russia. U.S. soldiers are being deployed with renewed conflicts in the Middle East, South Asia and the Korean peninsula. Critics suggest this leaves our shores unprotected. South Korea accused the North of firing a torpedo at its Cheonan warship. South Koreans continue to protest against North Korea's attack on Yeonpyeong Island. Some are calling the attack a crime against humanity. North Korea continues to act in a provocative and belligerent manner. There are consequences to such actions. Fueling the fire, the North has ripped up non-aggression pacts. This is an incredibly immature regime in the North. The rogue North Korean dictator makes a wild threat to wipe out the United States. North Korea is like a spoiled child. North Korea is a danger to the world. What would North Korea possibly hope to gain? What will be the next step? What is it that they want? What are they preparing for?"_

 

I would like to say hey to all y'all about to read this. This is a Red Dawn AU. Of course it's not going to be exactly the same, I can't do that. Characters are going to be different. But the basic plot line will be the same. And all that up there in italics is the very first part of Red Dawn. It's sort of foreshadowing what's going to happen, and I thought I'd put it here for you to read before I try to overwhelm you with my story. If you haven't watched the newer Red Dawn, go watch it. It's fantastic. If you have watched it, well, you know what's going to happen. I hope you guys enjoy this. :) 

Just a lil back story before we begin. Stiles' mom still dies. Scott and Stiles have been bffs since kindergarten. Oh, and did I mention Derek is Melissa's son too? Yeah. So he's Derek McHale, Scott is Scott McHale, And Melissa is Ms. McHale. At the beginning of Derek's senior year, and the beginning of the boys' eighth grade year Melissa dies in a horrific car accident on her way to work. Drunk driver. Sheriff Stilinski takes in Scott and Derek. Derek joins the Marines as soon he graduates, and comes home as little as possible. Stiles always looked up to Derek and like him a little bit more than he'd ever admit. But he sees the way Derek's absence affects Scott and is the best friend he can be. Scott meets Allison his junior year and they date soon after. The story begins a lot like the movie does, with Derek listening to his brother's and Stiles' lacrosse game. Here we go. :)


End file.
